freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Damian121/Five Nights at Freddy's Opowiadanie
Rodział 1:Nieszczęśliwy wypadek Gdybyście spacerowali po ulicach Atlanty w 1980-1982 roku moglibyście zobaczyć dużą „grupkę” pizzerii i restauracji. Możliwe, że gdybyście zgłodnieli, moglibyście wejść do pewnego lokalu. Dlaczego o nim mówię (piszę)? Z pozoru niczym się nie różnił od sąsiednich budynków. Cała jej eskadra to 19 członków: Oczywiście właściciel, 13-osobowa załoga od przyrządzania pizzy i przyjmowanie zamówień i piątka kelnerów, w tym jeden z nich od czasu do czasu zakładał kostium brązowego misia, w dalszej części opowiadanie będę go nazywał ,,Animatronik X”, chociaż nawet nie był animatronikiem, po prostu zwykłym strojem, ale... w jakim celu o nim wspominam? Trochę cierpliwości... Ekhem.... Na czym to ja skończyłem? A tak! W sumie to była jedyna rzecz, która odróżniała tą pizzerie od reszty. I nie, nie, nie, wcale nie była jakoś bogata! Już mówiłem, że Animatronik X to tylko przebranie, nie animatronik, to było jeszcze przed ich epoką.... No i w końcu miała niemałą konkurencje! Ten ostatni fakt przesądził o tym, że to miejsce było małe i raczej biedne, ale miało swoich klientów, więc jakoś nikt z personelu nie skarżył się na brak pieniędzy. W tym też właściciel. Właściwie to ta historia powinna się zakończyć w tym momencie, ale jeden incydent pociągnął za sobą wiele zajść, dzięki czemu nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Jednak przeanalizujmy wszystko po kolei. Jest 20 stycznia 1982 roku, gdy doszło do zniknięcia, a tak naprawdę... morderstwa 10-latka. Jack Clother zaginął 2 godziny przed odnalezieniem kałuży krwi w pobliżu restauracji, która po identyfikacji okazała się należeć do niego. O dziwo ciała nigdy nie znaleziono, chociaż morderce udało się schwytać. Był nim ów właściciel, wszystko zarejestrowały kamery. Na nagraniach widać kryminalistę bezlitośnie zabijającego dziecko i wnosząc jego zwłoki do wnętrza. W tym momencie już znajduje się poza zasięgiem kamer.... Szczegółowe przeszukanie budynku nie przynosi żadnych skutków. Zeznania również. Z racji na aresztowanie prawowitego posiadacza pizzerii, trzeba było zamknąć ją. Jednak funkcjonariusze nie wiedzieli o piwnicy. Widocznie wejście do niej musiało być starannie ukryte. Tak naprawdę tylko budowniczy, którzy po budowie osiedlili się w Dallas i nie wiedzieli o tym zdarzeniu, no i ten nieszczęsny szef mieli świadomość jej istnienia. W tym gwarze, przy zamykaniu lokalu, nikt nie wiedział i nie zwrócił uwagi, że gdzieś zniknął Animatronik X, a tymczasem oparty był o ścianę w piwnicy. Ach, już chyba się domyśleliście, co wyleguje się w jego wnętrzu... Rodział 2: Animatroniczy szał Minął rok od tego tragicznego wydarzenia. Te lato było szczególnie gorące, ale jakoś nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi, bo przecież właśnie wybuchła szał na punkcie animatroników. Były praktycznie wszędzie: Na bilbordach, ich grafity były niemal na każdym domu, książki, filmy sklepy z pluszakami i większość pizzerii je miała, nawet te biedniejsze, bo mimo iż animatroniczne zwierzęta były ówcześnie cudem technologi, nie kosztowały wiele. RAT, CAT, Fang, Golden Kitty... Ach, dużo by mówić! Dzieci je kochały, prawie tak bardzo, jak lody, którymi można było schłodzić gardło podczas upałów. Powodowało to tym bardziej, że ten, a nie inny okres był dla wielu restauracji i lodziarni złotym. Dosłownie złoty... Jakoś się przyjęło, żeby animatroniki był w odcieniach żółci. Zwróćmy uwagę jednak na nowy lokal w Waszyngtonie. FredBear's Family Diner otwiera swoje progi, jak reszta restauracji. Tutaj powiem, że była ona jedyną taką wówczas pizzerią, w której był jakiś brązowy animatronik – Brown Bunny albo Brony. Poza nim była też ikona pizzerii – FredBear. Jak reszta w tym czasie placówek była rozbudowana, a ich personel to aż 120. Porównajcie tą liczbę do ludzi z tej małej pizzerii, gidze doszło do morderstwa. Amm, ale jeśli już zatrzymaliśmy się przy morderstwach to, niestety, nie omijają one nawet bogate miejsca. 5 sierpnia doszło do następnej tragedii, która znowu odebrała rodzicom dziecko. Grupka nastolatków włożyła 6-latka do paszczy śpiewającego FredBear'a. Szczęki zmiażdżył mu głowę. Los nie był miły dla tego chłopaka. Jakimś cudem przeżył wypadek, ale wylądował w śpiączce. Jego stan był stabilny 6 nocy i 7 dni. Zmarł o szóstej nad ranem w nocy 7 podczas snu na zawał serca. Lekarze uważają, że nie miało ono nic wspólnego z wypadkiem sprzed tygodnia, lecz po prostu.... czegoś się mocno wystraszył w śnie. Wina nie leżała po stronie maszyn, tylko nieostrożnych dzieci, a więc nie zarzucono lokacji wyłączenia animatroników i płacenia odszkodowań. Ale to wydarzenie i tak na niej się odbiło. Ludzie nie rozumieją, że dzieci są lekkomyślne i najpierw robią, a później zastanawiają się, a wtedy jest już za późno.... Niby dlaczego coś im takiego przyszło do głowy? Do końca nie wiadomo. Szczególnie rodzina uważa, że to restauracja wszystko sfałszowała. Nie było w końcu nikogo innego w budynku podczas wydarzenia, bo rodzice ze swymi pociechami byli na dworze, aby oglądać zachód słońca. 2 tygodnie mijają, a nie ma ani klienta. Wiadomo, że jeśli niczego nie zrobią to wylecą z biznesu, wiedzieli, że to samo nie minię i zrobili. W lokalnej gazecie przyznano, co było nieprawdą, że rzeczywiście zawinił animatronik. Jednak według nich nie FredBear, lecz Brony. Powiem wam w tajemnicy, że chodziło oto, że FredBear był najlepiej technicznie zrobionym (wówczas) animatronikiem w Stanach Zjednoczonych i nikt nie chciał go usunąć ze sceny, w przeciwieństwie do brązowego królika, który ciągle się psuł. Towarzysza FredBear'a wrzucono na zaplecze, gdzie przechowywano zapasowe części i kostiumy dla złotego misia. Dodatkowo zatrudniono nocnego i dziennego stróża, by pilnowali jedyną atrakcje. Klienci znów zaufali pizzerii i wszystko wróciło do normy. Ale założę się, że żaden z was nie wpadł na to, co się wtedy miało zdarzyć... Rozdział 3:Nieszczęśliwy numer Minęły cztery tygodnie od wydarzeń, o których wam wspomniałem. Los najwidoczniej uśmiechnął się do naszej pizzerii. Przywieziono nowego animatronika – SpringBonnie. Kompletnie nowy animatronik, cud ówczesnej nauki. Potrafił sam chodzić po pizzerii, grać na gitarze, a nawet był w stanie coś zjeść i na dodatek popić. Jednak jego główną, innowacyjną cechą był tzw. tryb kostiumu i tryb nocny. Ten pierwszy polegał na tym, że można było ustawić animatronika tak, że mógł służyć, jako kostium albo był normalnym robotem. Nocny tryb był inny. Otóż, gdy przez dłuższy czas, SpringBonnie był włączony, generował energie, która mogła być w nadmiarze niebezpieczna dla tego, kto go dotknął, a więc w nocy trzeba było ją w jakiś sposób wyczerpać i tak oto, te urządzenie powodowało, że od północy do szóstej nad ranem, Złoty Bonnie chodził po budynku i tym samym rozładowywał niebezpieczną część energii. Ale miał w sobie jedną niedoskonałość.... Otóż tryb kostiumu był skomplikowany i jeśli, by pracownik dotknął jakiegoś elementu, mogło go to przestawić tryb i w finale zmiażdżyć go. A jako, że nikt nie zwracał uwagi na tą stronę funkcjonalności SpringBonnie, nikt nie podjął się sfinansowania jakiegoś treningu korzystania ze sprężynowego animatronika. Interesowano się tylko nocnym trybem, mówiono wyłącznie, żeby go nie dotykać. Jednak pewnego dnia do branży przyjęto nowego pracownika. Przez jakiś czas tam pracował aż doszło do nowego, trzeciego incydentu.... Ktoś musi wyczyścić kostiumy, a ten obowiązek był losowany pomiędzy personelem. Musiała być taka konieczność, gdyż każdy chciał, jak najszybciej iść do domu, po ciężkiej robocie, a ktoś musiał przyjąć na siebie ten obowiązek po skończeniu harówy. - ,,Dobra panowie czas loso....” - ,,I panie!” - ,,A tak, przepraszam, panowie i panie czas ponownie losować, kto zajmie się animatronikami. Niech każdy ciągnie los! Dobra, dobra. Nie Max, nie Kitty, amm... Uch, już wszystko jasne! Eej, ty nowy!” - ,,Ja?” - ,,Tak, ty! Na ciebie wypadło!” - ,,Kurde...” No i co tu zrobić? Zabrał się do roboty, nie myśląc, że tego wtorkowego wieczoru, śmierć po niego przyjdzie. Znużony szorował właśnie SpringBonnie, gdy nagle... FredBear ożył! Otworzył szczękę i zaczął powoli iść w jego kierunku. Nasz bohater przeraził się nie na żarty! Był w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, a jedyne drzwi były od strony, z której zmierzał Fred. Uświadomił sobie, niestety, że animatronik nie może zaatakować drugiego, przez swoje oprogramowanie i... ukrył się w SpringBonnie'm. Z pozoru niby się udało, na chwile się zatrzymał, był nawet w stanie obejść go i otworzyć drzwi, wtedy wzdychnął z ulgi, a krople potu z czoła przelały się do kostiumu i... podrażniły mechanizm. Skutki były tragiczne. Dopiero, gdy nocny stróż przyszedł na nocną warte. Dostrzegł w drzwiach animatronicznego królika i pełno krwi wokół niego. FredBear leżał wyłączony. Niestety, biedakowi nie można było pomóc. Istne przerażenie rysowało się na twarzy Karola, bo tak się on nazywał, nie wiedział, jak się zachować. ,,On już nie żyje, więc nie na pogotowie, ale w takim razie, gdzie?”, to rozbrzmiewało w jego głowie. W końcu zdecydował się na zadzwonienie do szefa... - Cholera - Co się stało? - Szefie, ku#@a przed drzwiami Pokoju Bezpieczeństwa leży SpringBonnie cały we krwi. Ktoś odebrał sobie życie. Co do jasnej cholery mam zrobić. - Spokojnie. Zabierz kostium na zaplecze. Ja się nim zajmę. - Co? - Milcz i mnie słuchaj! Wszystko będzie dobrze. Dzwoniłeś na policje? - Jaki ze mnie głupek! Nie. - Karol, ja to wiem już od kiedy się poznaliśmy. Dlatego dałem ci tak nisko płatną prace. - Że co? - Nic. Rób jak kazałem, wszystkim twój dobry szef się zajmie. - Eemmmm..... Okej. - Dzisiaj nie masz warty, wróć do domu. - Dobrze. - Ale nie dostaniesz jednej wypłaty. - Dobra. I jak mu kazał, tak on zrobił. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach